LoveHate
by Rebloxic
Summary: AU. Macon is riddled with crime and gangs. Carver leads one of the largest gangs in the town, but with traitors and rats in their midst, will this syndicate crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Lee ran, the bandana covering his face, and sirens chased his footsteps. He scrambled into an alley, the bandana now lying on the ground, discarded. He ran back for it, when a policewoman stopped and aimed a gun at him.

"Freeze, police," she ordered, and Lee planted a bullet in her skull. She fell, flat on her back, and Lee continued running down the alley, and around a corner, as shocked and aggravated shouts erupted from where the policewoman's body lay.

Lee jumped inside the old, broken van that sat awaiting for it's second occupant. Lee landed on a large motor and he groaned in pain. The van sped away and a hand rested itself on Lee's shoulder. Lee jumped but he then recognised the person the hand belonged to, his friend Nick.

"Anyone see you do it," Nick asked feverishly and Lee shook his head vigorously. The bandana had covered his face, and surely no one had seen him.

"N-No, not as far as I know," Lee supplied and Nick sighed. Nick took off his cap and ran a hand through his greasy, ebony textured hair. He looked at Lee with his piercing blue eyes.

"But you nailed the guy, right," Nick asked for confirmation and Lee grinned, the memory of the bullet killing the man flashed through his mind.

"Put a bullet straight through the back of his head, as he was on the phone," Lee confirmed and Nick chuckled, patting Lee on the back. The car suddenly took a sharp turn and they both hit the side of the van.

Suddenly, Lee's phone buzzed and Lee fished it out of his pocket. Lilly, his wife was calling him. His insides turned cold as ice, and he answered the phone.

"Hello Lilly," Lee smiled. He wouldn't admit it, but Lilly did make him smile. And so did his child, Clementine.

"Lee, when you get home I need to talk to you. Immediately," Lilly said in a tone that knotted Lee's insides. Her tine wasn't normally the warmest, but it held a niceness to it. However, this one sounded urgent and scared.

"O-Ok. I'll be back in an hour," Lee nodded warily and Lilly shouted.

"No! You have to be back now," Lilly shouted, her tone becoming hysterical.

"Lilly, I'll be back in an hour. Ok," Lee said firmly and Lilly sighed agitatedly.

"Fine," she said and she hung up the phone. Lee put his phone back into his pocket, and Nick whistled slowly.

"Man, you're in some shit," he laughed and then cringed after seeing the glare that was sent towards his way. The van then stopped abruptly, and Nick and Lee clambered out. There, standing before them, was a small, quaint bar, labelled 'Sunset in a Bottle'.

The duo entered the bar, and a loud, raucous noise reached their ears. They smiled widely, and took a seat at the counter, when the bar manager Molly walked up to them.

"Hey you two? What can I get you," she asked, her trademark smirk sliding onto her face. Lee ordered a bottle of cider and so did Nick. Molly obliged and tossed them the drinks, when Luke, their fellow gang member joined them.

"Hey guys, Carver wants you in the back," Luke repeated Carver's words to them, and they looked at each other warily. The two of them got up and started to make their way to the isolated mahogany table where Carver sat, tracing the lid on his beer can.

"Nick! Lee, sit down, I need to discuss something with you," Carver said in his gravelly voice and they sat opposite him. There was silence between them before Carver sighed.

"I want you to place an order for a pipe bomb with Troy. He makes 'em. I'll give you the address. You'll get one in twelve days," Carver ordered and the two of them inhaled sharply.

"What is it for," Nick asked. Carver glared at him, and Nick recoiled at the sight of Carver's cold, grey eyes.

"That's none of your concern! Just do it," Carver spat and took a swig of the can standing before him. He slammed it down, startling everyone around him. He looked at Lee and Nick with disgust and moved closer to them.

"The trailer park. It's a big brown one. That's where Troy is," Carver whispered and they both nodded. He patted Nick's cheek and jerked a thumb at the door. They both stood up and left into the cold night air.

-WITH MOLLY-

Molly threw the garbage out of her hands and it landed with a thunk in the bin. She smiled, when a figure wrapped their arms around her. She smiled and kissed Luke passionately on the lips. They were locked in their lovers embrace, and they broke apart only to breath.

"Imagine if Jane found you doing this," Molly smirked and Luke chuckled. His chestnut, messy hair fell down onto his face, and Molly flicked a stray strand of it behind his ear.

"I can't help myself around you though," Luke smiled, and Molly kissed him again. This time the kiss went further and he pressed her against a wall, when she broke the kiss, much to Luke's dismay.

"So how's your work going with Carver," Molly asked and Luke groaned. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, and wiped a bead of sweat that had formed when him and Molly were locked on each other's lips.

"He had me kill a guy the other day named Pete. Said he had named one of Carver's closest guys," Luke informed and Molly whistled.

"Bet you loved that," Molly said sarcastically and Luke have a weak smile. He kissed her neck again, and he sighed.

"Did you hide the body or did you put it on display in the town square," Molly snickered and Luke leered at her.

"Why would you want to know that," Luke asked suspiciously, and Molly felt her heart flip. He couldn't get closer to her secret.

"I can't have an interest in my boyfriend's job," Molly quirked and eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah sorry. We dumped it in the forest around Lover's Lane," Luke revealed and Molly's eyes widened. Molly then kissed Luke's nose and rubbed his arm.

"I have to go," Molly said, displaying a pout on her lips and Luke nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go to my place too. Goodnight Molly," Luke smiled and they parted. But as soon as Luke was out of sight, Molly threw her phone out and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello, Macon Police Department," a male voice said and Molly smiled wickedly.

"Hello, I am Ms. Roark, may I book an appointment with Detective Harris," she requested and the male voice hitched.

"O-Of course, Ms. Roark," the voice agreed and Molly smiled.

"Thank you," Molly said and hung up, before going back into the bar.

-WITH CARVER-

"So what exactly are you planning to do with the bomb," Bonnie asked, leaning on the bed, in lingerie, and Carver chuckled gravely.

"There's a fucking rat in here somewhere, and I'm gonna use that bomb to good use," Carver spat and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Do you have any idea who it is," Bonnie quizzed and Carver sighed, and stroked his chin decorated in stubble.

"Luke. He's fucking involved with a rat, but I can't kill him. His family's probably the biggest crime ring in this city. We just gotta send him a message to ditch the rat," Carver explained and Bonnie smiled.

"That's how you trap a rat," she praised and she picked up a syringe "give me five minutes in the bathroom, and they'll we'll have more fun."

She walked in the bathroom, and sat on the toilet, her heart hammering. She held the syringe, as her mind started to race of the idea of the pleasure of her addiction. She inserted the syringe into her vein in her arm, and she threw her head back, a relived sigh escaping her. She smiled as the drug flowed through her veins, and her pupils Suddenky dilated.

She jumped up and threw the door open. Carver looked at her in mild surprise, and she started to sway her hips. She swung her hips and started to unhook her bra, and it fell to the ground, abandoned by her. She then crawled towards Carver and kissed him on the lips.

Things started to get more heated, and they started to get rid of the little clothing that stayed on their skin. They threw it on the ground, and began to have sex, for the third time that day.

-WITH LILLY-

Lilly held the trembling white stick in her quivering hands and held a breath. She closed her eyes and flipped it over, and read the results.

_Negative. _

_Thank God, not another child. Lee couldn't be able to raise a child that's not his own. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're up for this," Detective Harris asked, stroking his beard. Molly stared at him, stony faced and her eyes expressionless, when she slammed her fist against the table, startling Detective Harris.

"Carver ordered the killing of my brother. My **twelve** year old brother. And if I don't get revenge on Carver, for killing my only family left, then I will never forgive myself. He killed my brother to send a fucking message. Now I'll send a message back," Molly spat, her face angry, and her breathing irregular. She leaned against the wall, and the Detective smiled.

"Okay, we'll start with the basics. You are in a false relationship with Luke Porter, one of Carver's closest members," the Detective recited and Molly nodded.

"Yes. They told me that they had murdered a man called Pete, and dumped his body," Molly revealed and the Detectwice rapidly took down the information in an untidy scrawl onto a notebook he had with him, labeled 'Carver'.

"Where was the body dumped exactly? Did he mention a weapon used or who killed him," the Detective quizzed and Molly smirked, and filed her nails, agitating the Detective "answer me!"

"No. But he said they dumped it in the forest surrounding Lover's Lane. I don't remember what dare exactly, but that is what I was told," Molly yawned and looked at her watch "fuck! I have to get back to the bar!"

She stood up abruptly and ran out the door, when Detective Harris grabbed her forearm. "Find out more," the Detective asked and Molly smiled.

"Sure thing," she affirmed and left the police station. Kenny watched her leave the police station quickly, and a small smile graced his old face. His grey eyes flickered to the wall and back to the notebook and stared at it with disdain.

"I swear I will kill you Carver, or my name isn't Kenny Harris."

-WITH LEE&NICK-

Lee and Nick walked through the trailer park warily, their eyes shifting to the various occupants of the area. The occupants watched them apprehensively, ready to attack, lest they do the same. Nick shifted uneasily and spotted a brown, broken trailer in the distance.

"There. That's Troy's, I think," Nick guessed, lowering his cal to cast his eyes in shade in retaliation against the harsh sun bearing down upon them. Nick squinted and saw a small figure emerge from Troy's trailer, then Nick and Lee trotted over to them.

A small girl, no older than four greeted them. She had large, round brown eyes and mousy brown hair. She had a small button nose and pale skin. She held a tattered rabbit with one eye, the other missing, making the rabbit look all the more creepy.

"What do you want," she asked, afraid and Nick bent down to her level. She recoiled in fear and Nick placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't be afraid. We just want to see your daddy. Is he your daddy? Troy," Nick asked, ignoring the girl's flinch from his touch. The girl stared at the ground and back at Nick with sad eyes.

"Daddy's messing with the toys. He said I shouldn't touch them," the girl babbled in completely four year old style and Lee stood up, and looked in the trailer.

"Troy," he called and Troy jerked awake from the floor he was passed out on. He glared at Lee with loathsome eyes and then back at his daughter and stood up, wiping dirt off his shirt.

"Yeah, the fuck you want," he barked, and the girl jumped, toying with the stuffed rabbit. She stared at Nick and took his cap off, giggling when he pretended to get angry and in a huff. Troy glared at his daughter and slapped the hat off her head.

"Stop fuckin' around. Now what the hell do you want," he demanded and Lee glared in return. Lee was surprised how he acted around his daughter. Lee maybe a gang member, but he would never act with such disrespect toward his family.

"We want to place an order for Carver. We want a bomb," Lee asked and Troy smirked. His daughter was silent now, and she Nick stared at her sympathetically. Nick then stood up straight, taller than Troy, looking at him with disdain.

"You have the money," Troy asked further, staring at Lee, his interest now piqued.

"Yes, here," Lee nodded, handing Troy a roll of money, amassing about five hundred dollars. Troy flipped through the money and whistled.

"Fine. It'll be ready in a week," Troy promised, and dragged his daughter in with him. The girl threw a scared look at Nick who sighed.

"That poor girl," Nick sighed as they walked out of the trailer park. There was one thought on Nick's mind: He had to save that girl.

-WITH LUKE&JANE-

"I love you," Luke smiled and kissed Jane, who didn't reject the kiss. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss got more heated, and Jane's hand travelled into Luke's pants and her hand grabbed his member, and started to stroke it.

"How about we move this into the bedroom," Jane breathed and Luke stroked the curve of Jane's breast.

"I agree," he said and they ran into the bedroom, hands interlocked, and they began to have sex. Jane kissed Luke passionately and Luke's hands travelled over Jane's body. His hazel eyes were closed in pleasure, when his phone started to buzz incessantly.

Luke's eyes flew to the phone, and the label was 'Molly'. Jane's foot suddenly struck thephone and it shattered against the wall. Could she help it she was a passionate, albeit careless lover?

-WITH CARVER-

Carver sat with Russell and Vince and he sighed. He needed them here for a reason, and he wasn't going to dance around the issue at hand.

"There's a rat," he finally said and Russell and Vince locked eyes, then back at Carver.

"And what do you want us to do with it," Vince finally asked, and Carver chuckled.

"Well there's no other reason. I want you two, to kill the weasel," Carver asked and Vince and Russell exchanged wary looks.

"How," Russell inquired, and Carver stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I don't care how. Just do it," Carver ordered and threw a large roll of money on the table, which Vince immediately seized. Vince breathed the smell of the cash in and looked at Russell.

"We'll get Detective Harris, he's in charge of the operation right? And we'll interrogate him until he cracks," Vince suggested and Carver smiled.

"Knew I could count on you," he smiled and left the two of them.

-WITH MOLLY-

Molly cursed her phone and threw it at the alley wall opposite her. She groaned and threw her head back in exasperation. She needed to get Luke, now! But did he have to be gone at this exact second? Yes.

Molly then heard a colossal racket from inside her bar, and one of the waiters, Eddie, suddenly stuck his head out. "Molly you're needed in here! Quick!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Molly sighed and trotted inside to regain control of the bar, just as Nick and Lee came up the same alley.

"Who do you think Carver has the bomb for," Nick asked, and Lee chuckled.

"The rat," Lee said obviously and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit. I mean who do you think the rat is," Nick pressed further, when his foot hit something. Eyebrows furrowed, he reached down and picked up a cracked iPhone, and found it was Molly's. Normally he would return the phone, but only if it weren't for the newly received text from 'Detective Harris'.

Nick knew who the rat was.

"Something wrong man," Lee asked and Nick shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong," Nick assured and they continued their trek into the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick walked into the pub, and immediately saw Molly serving his close friend Glenn. Glenn thanked Molly and downed the bottle quickly, and Nick took a seat opposite Glenn as Lee ordered drinks from Molly.

"Nick, hey man," Glenn chuckled and did their signature handshake. _Fist bump, hand wiggle, and hand slap. _Nick and Glenn had been friends since they were toddlers, and they would never be separated, unless they were forced to.

"So, Nick how are you-"

"Glenn, shut the fuck up for a second. You will not believe what I just found," Nick said an urgen hush, and Glenn leaned forward, his interest piqued. Nick looked left and right, before leaning in until their faces were inches apart "I know who the rat is."

Glenn's eyes widened, and he had a shocked look on his face. He closed and opened his mouth like a fish out of water until Nick brought up Molly's phone and clicked into the text. It was from Detective Harris, and it read:

'Did you get any more information on Luke?'

Nick sighed and slammed the phone on the table, startling everyone in the area around them. Nick stared at Glenn who was glaring at Molly who was handing out drinks to everyone. Glenn finally looked back at Nick with an angry look.

"It was Luke. He's involved with the rat," Glenn finally grumbled and Nick shook his head in disgust, his striking blue eyes trailing the peeling wood on the door.

"I know. And he has Jane and everything," Nick sighed and he stood up "listen, I know how we can get on Carver's good side. You kill Molly, and then he'll get us up higher on the totem pole!"

Glenn smiled widely at Nick's suggestion, when Molly came over, offering them drinks. Glenn took it without a word, and Nick rejected the alcoholic beverage. He walked out the door as Glenn stopped Molly.

"Molly there's a smell in here. Smells like a _rat_," Glenn smirked and Molly blanched. She shrugged and went to pour more drinks and Glenn glared at Molly.

_Your days are numbered Molly._

-WITH CARVER-

Bonnie lay, snoozing softly, her ginger hair flowing down her back, as Carver tried to sneak out of the room, in his usual clothes, albeit they looked hastily thrown on. He opened the door with a creak and walked outside to the hall.

He walked outside, when he received a text from Vince, and he opened it with haste and read the text, rage building inside him.

'Unsuccessful. Detective Harris has Russell in questioning.'

Carver punched the wall, repeatedly, as his skin started to tear, leaving blood marks on the wall, and his knuckles scabbed. He started to calm down, and smoothed his clothes down, along with his hair, and stubble and beard.

His grey eyes scanned over the house in the mirrors reflection he looked at, and he walked out.

-WITH BONNIE-

Bonnie awoke and saw Carver was missing. With a sigh, she walked into the bathroom, and looked at her collection of needles. Her eyes shone with anticipation and grabbed them, jabbing them into her veins.

She injected the liquid relief into her veins and threw her head back with a sigh. Her pupils dilated, and she threw the empty needle at the wall. Her irrational thoughts ran wild and there was one thing on her mind.

_MORE!_

She grabbed more of them and started to do the same, needing the pleasure of the syringes. She took more and more, and she stood up suddenly, but her addiction suddenly took it's toll on her.

She fell over and smacked the side of her head into the sink, and she lay on the floor, helpless, her body emaciated. The side of her head was bleeding, and her green eyes fluttered shut as she muttered a single word.

"More..."

-WITH LEE-

Lee walked out of the pub, when he received a text, from Troy. He couldn't have made a bomb that quick, could he?

'Bring Nick and yourself to the trailer park. It's done.'

Lee took a deep inhale and waltzed back into the pub, just as he bumped into Nick. "Nick, it's done. We need to get to the trailer park," Lee said rapidly and Nick's eyes widened.

"Already? It's only been a few hours-"

"It doesn't matter, just come on," Lee said, surprised himself. They both started to walk in the direction of the trailer park when Nick spoke up.

"I know who the rat is," Nick admitted and Lee's eyes widened, and they turned into angry slits. He took a step towards Nick, but Nick put his hands up in a gesture of capitulation.

"Man, it ain't me! It's Molly! Her and Luke have been fucking each other on the sly," Nick revealed and if Lee had hair, he would've either torn it from his skull or ran a shocked hand through it.

"Damn. We have to get Molly-"

"No, it's okay. Glenn's gonna fake care of it," Nick smiled and Lee smirked.

"Guess we'll have to wait for it to happen," Lee nodded and they both made their way to the trailer park.

-AT THE TRAILER PARK-

Lee and Nick made their way through the trailer park to the familiar, unity and broken brown trailer that occupied Troy and his daughter. They rapped on the door and Troy opened it.

"Here," Troy offered, handing them the homemade bomb. Lee's eyes were filled with suspicion and Troy shrugged "What?"

"How'd you make this so quick," Lee questioned and Troy smiled.

"I have friends," Troy said cryptically "they help me."

Nick suddenly pushed past Troy, to see Troy's daughter lying on the ground, sniffling. "What the fuck did you do," Nick demanded and Troy smirked.

"So? What the fuck do you care," Troy asked and Nick cradled the girl in her arms.

"I'm taking care of her," Nick declared "you don't deserve her!"

-WITH MOLLY-

Molly walked across the bridge to her apartment, a smile still etched on her face. She had now made a large dent in Carver's crime ring, and she was convinced she needed to make more. Someone was going down for Pete's murder.

Suddenly a figure grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat. Molly pushed the knife away from her throat, and the gleaming blade hovered right above her neck. Molly pushed the hand further away from her neck, and the person backed away, just as Molly whirled around.

"You fucking rat," the voice growled and Molly knew who it was, solely by voice. The figure growled again, and pushed Molly against the edge of the bridge. Molly pushed the figure back and stared at them with a hard expression.

"Fuck off Glenn!"

Molly pushed the figure harder then intended, and in a heart stopping moment, the figure toppled over the side of the bridge. Glenn yelled and landed on the pavement with a sickening thud.

Molly started to gasp repeatedly, her face ashen. She had murdered someone, one of Carver's men. This is going to get her killed for sure. She ran from the scene and slid down the door of her apartment.

She was a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure about this man," Lee asked nervously as Nick held the girl in his arms, and in Lee's own arms he held the bomb. He held it with care, lest he drop it. Lee looked to Nick's eyes then to the sleeping girl.

"Man...you can't leave that girl with him. He'll end up killin' her! We can take of her ourselves," Nick affirmed and Lee's eyes sprang our of his head. Carver wouldn't welcome the decision warmly...

"Man what about Carver? You think he'll jump from happiness for a child," Lee reminded and Nick inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly. It was true, his mind was dancing around Carver's reaction and avoiding the prospect of Carver's initial discovery, but his first priority was getting the girl to his house.

"I'll take care of her, solely. Carver doesn't have to get involved," Nick reassured and Lee's shrugged.

"Your decision man. I'll bring the bomb to Carver? And you bring the girl to yours," Lee suggested and Nick smiled weakly. His eyes were tired and the girl started to stir.

"I've got to go man. Bring that bomb to Carver," Nick ordered and Lee nodded. They parted ways, both having different destinations. Nick held the malnourished girl close to him protectively, and Lee did the same with the bomb.

-WITH MOLLY-

Molly sat in the police station, in a plastic chair waiting for Detective Harris to come out. Finally, he entered the room and signalled for Molly to follow him into the room he had left. They both entered the interrogation and room, and with a flourish, Molly sat down.

"So have you any new information," Detective Harris asked and Molly stared at his grey eyes** (?)**. Molly knew that she was his ticket to bringing down that asshat Carver, but if he found out she'd lied about Glenn, then she'd be going to prison.

"Someone tried to kill me. It was Glenn, he's a low member of Carver's crime ring. I was walking in my apartment complex and he tried to kill me. So I pushed him harder than I thought and...he died," Molly said rapidly, slowing down towards the end so Detective Harris could hear the quintessential piece of information. Detective Harris blinked a few times before leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Molly, but you've killed someone," Detective Harris said finally "and it may have been in self defence, the law still says-"

"The law says that I killed someone in self defence. And yes it was manslaughter, but let me say something. I'm your ticket to taking down Carver. And if you jail me, you won't get a piece of information from me," Molly spat, leaning against the table in a challenging manner to Detective Harris. The aged man glared at Molly, before swiping a stack of paper off the table.

"Motherfucker," he cursed at Molly. Molly raised an eyebrow and smirked, and patted Detective Harris on the side of his face, only aggravating him further.

"You have a nice day Detective Harris. And Glenn's killer hasn't been found have they," Molly asked cheekily, and Detective Harris watched her leave the police station.

-WITH CARVER-

"Yes Bonnie is fine, her internship is going great," Carver smiled into the phone to Bonnie's mother. Sure it was lying, but Bonnie's mother was high on the government scale. She was a congresswoman. He can't risk her finding out his business.

"Oh that's great, I may visit her sometime. Oh, I have to leave now, say hi to Bonnie for me," Bonnie's mother said chirpily, and hung up, much to the happiness of Carver. He threw the phone onto his plush couch and ran a hand through his greasy grey hair.

He stretched and cracked his bones before walking upstairs, looking for Bonnie. His libido was rearing its head, and he didn't object. He looked around a few times, before seeing light from the bathroom creeping under the door.

"Oh Bonnie, I..." He was cut off as he saw Bonnie sprawled on the floor, her head bleeding slowly.

Carver backed against a wall, and remembered Bonnie's mother. "Shit, shit, shit, shit.." He gasped, cramming his fist into his mouth to stop any sound escaping. A plan suddenly started to formulate in his mind. It was awful and despicable but it was necessary.

He started to wet a rag that had called off the sink with Bonnie and slowly held her head up. He started to clean up the blood on her the side of her face and off the floor. He quickly wiped it with a towel, and placed Bonnie on the floor.

He rushed out of the bathroom, just as he saw a police car patrolling outside. His blood turned to ice and he quickly searched through his drawers, and found what he was looking for.

A belt.

He quickly rushed back inside, and propped an unconscious Bonnie on the toilet, and her head simply flopped backward. Carver ignored this as he tied the belt around the shower head and left the end dangling. He sighed and lifted Bonnie up, and tied the end around her neck, before he let her go and she swung from the belt's end.

Too bad he didn't see her breathing moments before.

-WITH LEE-

"Yeah, okay," Lee nodded, taking in the information. Carver's second-in-command, Mike, had ordered what Carver wanted. If Lee had any hair, he would've ran a hand nervously through it. He can't do what Carver wanted with the bomb he'd obtained from Troy. It was criminal. But he was a criminal, so it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Luke, you're involved with a rat. Now you're gonna pay the price," Lee sighed and threw his head back.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee hopped over the fence, holding the bomb with care, knowing that if anything jeopardise's the execution of this plan, Carver would have his head on a pike. Lee shook these thoughts from his head. Lee hopped over yet another fence, as Luke's house came into view. Lee felt awful having to destroy Luke's house to send a message, but it had to be done, right?

Meanwhile...

Jane hummed a soft melody, as she began to make everything neat and tidy for Luke today. They'll probably mess it up in the heated frenzy as they made their way to the bedroom, but the thought counts, right?

Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to the window. There, she saw Lee's face, his eyes wide in shock and his face frozen. In his hand, he clutched a bomb.

With a heavy heart, Lee flung the bomb towards the window. It sailed through the air, and shattered the window, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. Jane started to run, then the bomb made contact with the ground.

An explosion rocked the small room, and the area was engulfed in flames. Lee ran from the scene and jumped over a fence, his mind racing. Jane fell short of the door, and felt a sharp pain on the side of her face. She touched it tentatively and she pulled it back, her face burnt.

Dazed, Jane started to survey the area. Everywhere around her was flaming, or already burnt to a crisp. Desperately, she looked for her phone and started to slam in the details for nine-one-one, when her mind began to get foggy.

She fell over, breathing in the smoky fumes, and she then became unconscious, just as the fire licked her pant leg.

-CARVER-

Bonnie's mother howled into the lacy handkerchief she kept with her at all times, blowing her nose into it. Carver stood at the side, biting his thumbnail nervously, not wanting her to see the body, lest she see a needle.

"I...She's in there," Bonnie's mother asked. She didn't see the body yet, but she could tell...the police had taken their time. She wiped her eyes and Carver nodded.

"Yeah, she's in there," Carver confirmed "Ms. Tilton-"

Bonnie's mother suddenly stormed into the bathroom, and gasped to see the room in a mess. But not just that. She saw a spot of blood on the sink. Her eyebrows furrowed and she brushed a hand against it, when something clattered to the ground, and rolled away.

A needle.

Her hand went to her mouth as Carver followed her quickly, and Bonnie's mother merely set her eyes to the ground.

"Anything you want Ms. T-"

"No. I think I'll go now Mr. Carver," Bonnie's mother said quietly and walked out, her heels clicking, and she quickly swept out of the room. Carver ran a hand through his greasy grey hair relieved.

However, unbeknownst to him, Bonnie's mother was already dialling the number for the local police station.

"Hello, Macon Police Station, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, may I book an appointment for Mr. Harris? My name is Annie Tilton."

-LEE-

"Nick?! Nick," Lee said hurriedly into the phone. There was no response on the other end, until Nick greeted Lee in a hushed tone, explaining the girl had only just gone to sleep.

"Man...oh shit man! Jane was in there," Lee explained to Nick who didn't understand what Lee was implying. Lee kept cursing himself until Nick finally caught on.

"What?! Is she dead," Nick asked and Lee sighed.

"I-I dunno man. She might be but FUCK, I think I killed her," Lee groaned, and Nick cursed and there was the sound of a bang, sounding like a fist hitting a wall, and Nick hurriedly said goodbye. No doubt the girl had ended the conversation.

Lee's phone suddenly started to ring, and it was Luke. Lee but his lip before answering nervously. "Hello-"

"L-Lee? Oh fuck man, f-fuck," Luke sobbed into the phone and Lee feigned his innocence.

"What's wrong Luke, what happened man," Lee asked, and Luke sobbed again.

"She's dead man, Jane's dead," Luke sobbed and Lee felt his stomach plummet "m-man, who would do this?" Lee knew his only option, and he wasn't proud of it.

"I know who'd do this. Troy."

XXXXXX

SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT ONE THING:

THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY FUCKING INTENSE AND CRAZY. SO PAY ATTENTION CLOSELY :D MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/DON'T FORGET KWAANZA/GREAT RAMADAN TOO.

GOOD LUCK!


	6. Chapter 6

Luke had never been a religious man.

And he didn't plan to be. He was never cut out for the 'follow the rules' lifestyle, and he will never recant his actions. These are the thoughts swirling in his head as he saw Jane lying on the cold metallic table, burnt and charred like a piece of wood brought to a blowtorch.

He wiped a single tear away that slipped down his cheek, as the love of his life's body sat horizontal to him. He ran a hand through his mahogany locks, when there was a knock on the door. Luke ignored it, wanting to be alone, but there was another knock and the door was eased open.

Someone slipped into the room, but Luke couldn't bear to look at them. He heard them sit down, and he then felt their hand push a stray strand behind his ear. He jerked from the foreign touch, when they slipped their hand into his.

"Hey Luke," Molly greeted softly, her voice echoing around the room. Luke's brown eyes swivelled to Molly and she smiled. She kissed his cheek and he pulled away from her.

"Not a good time Molly," Luke snapped, tears threatening to fall again as he watched Jane's immobile body. Her eyes were shut peacefully, in a way that if she didn't have the injuries she would've looked like she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry about Jane," Molly said awkwardly. She sat there in silence, even though she had never been one for silence. She'd be one for danger and excitement and noise, but never silence. It bored her.

"Yeah, well I know who's to fuckin' blame for this," Luke said darkly, and Molly froze. H-He couldn't've found out about detective Harris could he?! No...no, how could he have?!

"O-Oh yeah, who," Molly asked nervously, readying the gun in the back of her waistband. She had started keeping one around in case of another person ready to kill her. Thankfully, she'd never have to use it but first time for everything.

"Yeah. That hillbilly fuck Troy," Luke spat with disgust and relief flooded Molly. She let go of the gun handle warily, and inched closer to Luke. She needed to get information, and she knew only one way to get it from Luke.

"I know some ways for you to relax Luke...take your mind off this," Molly whispered huskily into Luke's ear, and she gripped Luke's groin. Luke froze and both of them simultaneously walked out of the room where Jane's body lay.

Call her a villain, but Molly didn't care. All she cared about was avenging her brother.

**DETECTIVE HARRIS**

"So you're saying that your daughter had a drug overdose while working for someone," Detective Harris asked and Ms. Tilton nodded. The thought of her daughter lying dead just made tears pool in her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Bill Carver I think," Ms. Tilton said and Detective Harris' head snapped up wildly. He quickly scrambled for the notebook labelled 'Carver' and looked at her expectantly. She had a bewildered expression, and Detective Harris groaned.

"Carver is an underground crime lord," Detective Harris snapped "do you know where he lives? Where is he?!"

Bonnie's mother was taken aback by all this, but nonetheless tilted her head upwards to meet Detective Harris' eyes. "He lives on the outskirts of the city in a big house...not much but still something," Bonnie's mother shrugged.

Detective Harris told Bonnie's mother to leave as he had retrieved this piece of information. True, he hadn't checked the outskirts of the city before but he didn't expect a criminal mastermind to live outside a city.

**LEE AND NICK**

Lee and Nick sat in the kitchen, a tense silence having overtaken them. Nick tapped the table with his fingers distractedly, and Lee sat in a thoughtful position, thinking if he should tell Luke what really happened.

"Why the fuck did you still throw it," Nick finally asked, monotone, and Lee looked at him, ashamed and looked to the ground sadly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I have my own family to look out for. Lilly, Clementine...I can't throw all that away godammit," Lee sighed angrily and Nick finally smiled.

"I know what we can do to help Luke, even if it's a little bit," Nick said and Lee slowly turned around to meet his eyes.

"What," Lee asked and Nick smirked.

"We kill Carver."

**MOLLY**

She washed out her mouth and spit into the sink, before kissing Luke on the cheek who was standing against the wall panting, zipping his trousers up.

"I have to go now. Shift at the bar hon. I love you," Molly simpered and walked out, before Luke uttered, although quietly "I love you."

Molly walked out, and as soon as she was out of Luke's sight, she realised something: Carver will never be caught by the police. He had evaded capture for years. So why would this time be different?

She realised she needed to take matters into her own hands. She'd killed once before, why not make this one count? She then slowly lifted her gun out of the back of her trousers and smiled.

"Time to die Carver."

**3RD PERSON**

Molly drove to Carver's house, the location of which, Luke had divulged. It had been easy, just one pump chump, and he was hung like a weasel. She pressed on the accelerator faster and the car sped down the tarmac.

Detective Harris and his associate, Detective Janssens drove stealthily on route to Carver's house, which Ms. Tilton was all to happy to tell. Detective Harris could barely contain himself. He could finally corner the bastard.

Lee and Nick drove in the white van generously provided for them by Nick's sister, Annie, the air thick with tension. They needed to kill Carver, they knew he was getting out of control. Lee pressed further on the accelerator as Nick readied his gun.

However different their methods, Detective Harris, Lee and Nick and Molly all had the same thought.

_Goodbye Carver._


	7. Chapter 7

Molly arrived at Carver's large house, stretching wide on each side. She hopped out of her car, and locked it as she left. She spit on the ground outside, and continued walking, loading the gun as she went.

She cautiously opened the door, and she heard no other sound. No footsteps, no nothing. Just silence. She smiled and walked through the house, her heels making a squeaking as she did. She walked up the stairs, hoping to find Carver and put a bullet in that son of a bitch's brain.

Sadly, however, he wasn't in the house. She walked into the bedroom, to see it in a mess. The bed was covered haphazardly on a duvet, the drawers were flung open, and everything was upturned. Molly quickly walked to the drawers and began to search through it.

She quickly threw all remaining clothes onto the floor. Nothing. She moved onto the next drawer, and found there was a piece of paper sitting in it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she quickly unfolded it, to find her eyes reading a few short words.

_Kill Nick. _

Molly inhaled sharply, and quickly stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. She quickly rifled through his drawers some more, when he heard the sound of clicking. She slowly turned around but relaxed when she saw Detective Harris standing there with his gun pointed at her back.

"Oh hey-"

"Hello Molly. Or should I say Ms. Roark," he said stiffly. Molly's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly brought her hands to her gun in the back of her pants. Detective Harris noticed this, and he pointed it at her forehead.

"Don't move, or I shoot," he ordered firmly and Molly put her hands up. She couldn't understand what's going on. What's he doing?

"Molly Roark, I'm placing you under arrest, for the murder of Glenn Rhee," he said, and brought out a pair of handcuffs. Molly shook her head quickly and backed away, when more footsteps were heard, and one of Carver's henchman, Vince, walked in.

The three of them stood tensely in a triad, all eyes flickering to each other. They all knew one of them was going to die, but they didn't know who. Molly slowly reached for her gun, without the others seeing, but Detective Harris yelled a "MOLLY NO!"

All three suddenly fired bullets, and people threw themselves to the ground. All lay on the ground, but there were no more bullets. Tentatively, one of them looked up to see one of them lying on the ground.

Detective Harris was lying on the ground, a bullet gone clean through his neck and another in his chest.

He coughed feebly, and blood dribbled down his chin. He looked up to see Molly's face swimming before him, and he did the only thing he could think of. He gripped her hand and uttered the last words he were to utter.

_"Kill that son of a bitch."_

And Detective Harris went still.

Molly watched his body lay there, his eyes glassy and vacant. She could only watch him and she turned to Vince who was shaking. He looked at Molly and started to gawp like a fish.

"I-I swear I didn't..."

"You can help me do one thing to avenge Detective Harris," Molly spat harshly and Vince nodded "where the fuck is he? And what the fuck is he going to do to Nick?!"

Vince nodded and ran a hand through his raven hair. "He's going to kill Nick to, uh, to send a message, don't fuck with him," Vince supplied and Molly nodded for more information "and I don't know where he is..."

Molly shook his head, seeing straight through the lie. She simply chuckled slowly and planted a bullet in Vince's head and he fell, still and dead. She went over to his corpse, and searched through his pockets, and found his phone.

She quickly entered it, and searched through the contacts. 'Carver' was the first contact listed, and she entered the text option.

'Carver man, where are u?'

She tried to sound like Vince, which was hard enough, but she found that she got a text moments later.

'I'm staying with Annie. She was happy enough to let me stay and lie low for a while.'

Molly smiled, and she knew.

She knew it was time.

**Luke**

Luke walked quickly, a bandana wrapped around his face. In his had. He held a gun, ready to kill that son of a bitch. He soon saw the person walk out to greet him, but he quickly responded by burying a bullet in his stomach.

"That's for Jane you motherfucker," he spat at Troy, who now lay motionless on the ground. He quickly walked away, not wanting to be seen.

Too bad he didn't see Troy start to move after he left.

**Molly**

Molly quickly drove towards Annie's house. She had quickly texted Annie, needing to know the location so she can nail that bitch. She hadn't realised how fast she was going, until she nearly crashed into a white van, which was driving opposite.

Growling, she started to riskily avoid oncoming cars, her emotions getting the better of her. Tears started to peak out of the corners of her eyes.

Annie's house started to materialise, surrounded by other residential accommodations. She didn't care if she took fifty others out with her. This was her time.

She suddenly saw Carver's loathsome face standing there in the street smoking a cigarette. She knew what to do now. She smiled to herself as she picked up the speed and sped the car towards Carver.

Carver heard the sound of screeching tires, and turned around and saw a car roaring towards him. Jumping out of the way, he landed out of the path of the car, and the car smashed into wall before them.

A small fire started in the bonnet of the car, as Molly sat unconscious in the front seat. She slowly woke up, and she saw a fire in front of her. However, she didn't move. She just let it happen.

"At least I nailed the son of a-"

An explosion rocked the area, as the car was engulfed in flames. The entire car became a gigantic fireball, boiling heat radiating off it. Molly's body was soon burnt to a crisp, all the while, she smiled.

Carver watched the scene in shock. He...he had survived. He had come to many close calls, but this took the cake. Inches from death. He had survived an assassination attempt by a jumped up woman.

He started to laugh in his gravelly tone. He cried in laughter, the cigarette now on the ground. He placed his hands on his knees and started to howl into the wind. He was alive. He could now live in peace.

A bullet suddenly struck Carver in his temple, and he fell, unmoving, his eyes wide and vacant. A pair of feet stepped in front of his face and the figure smiled.

_"That's for my daughter,"_ Annie smiled and walked away.

**XXXXXX**

**Four deaths. So much bloodshed and violence.**

**Thank you _leafs nation_ for your constant support. I look very forward to your Alcatraz fic, as I've gotten very into it! I must ask, was this chapter a suitable finale for now? Or did it at least shock you?**

**Anyway, this is the final update for LoveHate for Christmas, because you've got a good few chapters now. Goodbye for Christmas! **

**Also, if any of you haven't, check out my new fic Prison Life (technically not new since I think this is the fourth version), but there is a now a second chapter! Lee's backstory is revealed!**


End file.
